Twists and Turns
by paint mouse
Summary: {On hold}
1. Twists and Turns

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pretender characters or the pretender TV show. Please don't sue!!  
  
Twists and Turns  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Kelly sat there silently, she watched as he paced back and forth in the dimly lit room. The room was very large, but empty. There was a table behind her but out of view; she could only make out the corner of it from where she was sitting. A doorway was to her left, the doorway which she had been brought in through, and a window across from that. An old tattered chair sat in the corner of the room. It looked as if nobody had been in the room for years; a thin layer of dust covered the floor. She struggled against the ropes that bound her tightly to the chair; no matter how she struggled against the ropes, she couldn't free herself. The man kept mumbling something over and over again, too softly for her to decipher.  
  
"What is it that you want with me?" She asked  
  
"I decides who lives and dies!" the man snapped back at her "I decide who lives and dies!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kelly said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Tell me where he is. I want to know where he is! TELL ME!" The man screamed at her.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! I know you know where he is." The man snapped again.  
  
He then walked over to the table behind Kelly. "I will get what I want out of you," the man said as he reached down and picked up a large hunting knife. Kelly's eyes closed and tears began to roll down her cheeks as she got a glimpse of the knife he had in his hand.  
  
"I am going to give you one last chance to tell me where he is." The man demanded once more. "How can I tell you what you want to know if I don't know what you are talking about?" Kelly protested.  
  
She tightened her grip on the arms of the chair as the man approached her. "NO, PLEASE!!" Kelly screamed.  
  
She winced in pain as she felt the cold steel cutting through the flesh of her arm and then again as it ripped through her side. Kelly looked down to see the gash on her right arm. Blood was already running down her wrist and off the arm of the chair. She caught sight of the blood starting to soak through the tear in the side of her shirt as well. "Tell me where he is!" He shouted again. "I don't know whom you are talking about!" She shouted, closing her eyes and preparing for another assault. The man approached her again, this time with a bottle of what appeared to be cloudy water. He poured it over her arm. To Kelly's surprise the liquid in the bottle was not water. It burned unbelievably. She screamed out in pain and the man proceeded to pour out more of the liquid over her wound. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! GOD, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed out. "Lemon juice," he said. "It's amazing that such a simple thing can cause such unimaginable pain." The man went back over to the table and picked up something that resembled a set of jumper cables. "You amaze me Kelly. Most people tell me what I want to know by now." The man remarked. "I keep telling you I don't know who you are talking about! Give me a name!" She responded angrily. "I want to know where he is!" "Who the hell are you talking about?!" "Enough of this!" The man walked over to Kelly with a cable in each hand and touched the cables to Kelly's lower neck, above her breasts. Unable to bear the pain, she screamed out again, hoping that somebody would hear her cries. When he finally stopped Kelly was on the edge of unconsciousness. "Tell me where he is, damn it, I want to know now!" "Please, I don't know what you're talking about..." Kelly said in an almost a whisper. He was getting angry. Placing the cables back onto Kelly's lower neck, he shouted, "Tell me!" Kelly cried out in pain until she lost consciousness.  
  
A sound came from somewhere down the hallway, causing the man to pause. He then pulled a gun out of the back of his pants and walked down the hallway to investigate.  
  
Another man arrived shortly thereafter and quickly walked over to Kelly. Untying her, he whispered. "Kelly, my name is Jarod. I am here to help you."  
  
Kelly hardly moved while Jarod untied her hands. "Kelly," Jarod said, feeling the side of her neck for a pulse. "Kelly, come on, we have to get you out of here. I know it hurts, but if we don't get you out of hear he will kill you." Jarod lifted Kelly into his arms and headed to the doorway.  
  
"Well, well, well, Jarod, fancy meeting you here. I came to find a killer and instead I get you." A woman stood in the doorway, blocking their exit. "Parker." Jarod greeted her.  
  
"Put the girl down, Jarod!" Miss Parker said. A sweeper team came filed past her into the room. Jarod stared scanning the room for another way out; all he could see was the window. "Don't even think about it, Jarod-" Miss Parker snapped. "Miss Parker, there goes Kyle..." Sam interrupted. With Miss Parker and the sweeper team distracted, Jarod ran for the window with Kelly still in his arms. He knew that this was not one of his brightest ideas; although the two-story fall was short, it would hurt Kelly even further. Taking a deep breath, he jumped.  
  
"Jarod!" Miss parker yelled after him. Turning to Sam, she ordered, "Forget him, go get Kyle! I'm not going back empty handed this time!" Jarod slammed into the ground, landing on his back with Kelly in his arms. He had hoped it would help cushion the fall for her. Kelly went rolling across the ground and came to a stop a couple of feet from him. Jarod quickly got up, ignoring the pain in his left shoulder, picked Kelly up, and headed to the car.  
  
Miss Parker and the sweeper team turned and ran down the stairs after Kyle, chasing him through the yard. No matter where Kyle turned there was a sweeper coming at him. Kyle was finally brought to the ground under a heap of sweepers. Miss Parker forced him into the back seat of a car, and got in the front seat. As they drove away she continued to scan the area, looking for Jarod.  
  
Kelly, still unconscious, lay motionless in the back seat of Jarod's car. She was bleeding badly. Jarod kept looking back at her, hoping that she would make it until he could get them someplace safe where he could take care of her wounds, and find out what Kyle wanted with her. Every time he looked back at her he couldn't help but wince, thinking of what she had just gone through.  
  
_*_*_*_*_* 


	2. The Recovery

Recovery  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jarod pulled on to an overgrown dirt road and followed it for about five miles until he came to a clearing. He pulled in front of a small one-story cabin. The cabin sat in front of a large green lake with a small dock for boats or fishing. As he was getting out of the car a man walked over to Jarod. "So you're back again are you? I see you've brought someone with you." The man said. "Mark, I need to stay in one of your cabins again." "Got to hide again I see, sure, you can stay here anytime you want. After all you did save me from that hit man." Mark replied.  
  
Jarod pulled Kelly out of the back seat of the car. He noticed that underneath where she had been lying was a large amount of blood. He then headed for the cabin. "Mark, is all of my stuff still here?" Jarod asked "Yep, every thing is just the way you left it. I will be back at the house if you need me." Mark said as he strolled back toward the other end of the property.  
  
Jarod continued up to the cabin, when he got inside he laid Kelly on a large table and then walked over to a bag laying next to the couch. He brought the bag back over to Kelly and set it on the counter next to her and then opened it. By this time Kelly was starting to come to. Seeing that Kelly was starting to wake up, Jarod quickly went through the bag, grabbing a needle and a vile. As he was filling the needle with a sedative Kelly looked over at him with fear in her eyes and said. "Please don't hurt me, it already hurts so much already."  
  
Jarod turned to Kelly putting his hand, with the needle it, onto Kelly's arm, and then said. "My name is Jarod and I'm not going to hurt you. As for you, you are going to go to sleep." About fifteen seconds later Kelly started to feel strange. Her arms and fingers where tingling, and she felt light headed, and there was hardly any pain any more. Jarod, seeing this, walked over to Kelly and placed two fingers on her wrist. He then looked at Kelly and said, "Night, night." Despite her struggling she couldn't fight the drug and soon gave into it. Jarod watched as Kelly's eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head and her pulse slowed and was no longer racing. Once he was certain she was out, he went to work.  
  
He lifted her up off the table and pulled her blood-soaked shirt off. Kelly was lying on the table, a mess of blood and dirt wearing only a bra and pants. Jarod first looked at the wound on Kelly's side. That one was the worst of all. It was deep and close to her vital organs. She had lost most of the blood from that wound alone and he had to work quickly to make sure she wouldn't lose too much more. After sewing up the gash on her side Jarod moved to the wound on her arm. The cut was deep and it probably had severed a nerve or two. He new that the wound on her arm would be the most painful to heal, and even after it was fully healed it would still hurt. When Jarod was finished patching Kelly's arm up he took a look at the black burn marks on her chest. He put a cool washcloth over the marks and then picked Kelly up and moved her to the couch. Jarod walked into the bathroom and slowly pulled his shirt off. His back was a solid black bruise, except on his shoulder the bruise hadn't set in yet, right now it was a white bruise; luckily the fall didn't break any of his bones but it sure did hurt.  
  
Jarod walked back into the living room. He found Mark standing in the doorway looking over at Kelly on the couch. "Is she going to be alright Jarod?" Mark asked I don't know, she has been through a lot and lost a lot of blood, were just going to have to wait until she wakes up." Jarod replied. "Ohh, well me and the miss where wondering if you needed anything?" "I think we are ok for now. Unless you want to wash our shirts, hers is kind of messy but it's all she has." Jarod answer and then handed the two shirts over to Mark. "Ya, sure it's no problem Jarod, I think we may have some old clothing in the attic that might fit her. You let me know if there is anything else you need." Mark cheerfully said and then he turned and walked out the door.  
  
Jarod then walked over to Kelly. He noticed that Kelly was starting to sweat. Jarod placed a hand on her forehead "Damn it." Jarod quickly jogged into the bathroom and drew a cool bath. As soon as the tub was full Jarod picked up Kelly and brought her into the bathroom he placed her in the cool water. The coolness of the water should have brought Kelly out of the drug-induced sleep but didn't. Jarod kept Kelly in the bathtub for a little over thirty minutes. By the time he took her out of the cool water her sweating had stopped and her fever had dropped back down to normal.  
  
"Jarod are you in here?" Mark wife called out from the living room. "Ya, im back hear Robin." Jarod called back as he rapped a towel around Kelly. "I brought your friend some clothing" Robin said while walking into the bathroom. "Thanks, um could you do me a favor, you being a woman and all" Jarod started "No problem Jarod I happy to put clean cloths on her for you." Robin answers Jarod then turned and left Robin and a still unconscious Kelly in the bathroom.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_ 


	3. Answers

Answers Chapter 3  
  
Kelly woke up three days later in the early morning with a splitting headache. She strained to look around the room but her vision was blurred from the headache. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position on the couch; her body ached all over and trembled underneath her from lack of strength. "Good, you're up. Would you like something to eat?" a voice said from behind her. The man came into view. "Are you hungry?" He asked again as he sat down next to her on the couch. Kelly looked away from him as her stomach growled. "You're not going to hurt me like that other man, are you?" She said as she put some space between them. "No, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you, I promise." Jarod said with a smile on his face. He then got up and walked to the small kitchen where he grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs and brought it back over to where Kelly was sitting. "Here, I'm sure you are hungry. You haven't eaten in days."  
  
Kelly slowly picked up the fork and began to eat; she cleaned two and a half plates of food before she was full. "MMMM, that was good! Thank you very much, Mr....?" Kelly said while licking the fork. "Jarod........... Call me Jarod, please."  
  
After Kelly was acquainted with Jarod and felt that she was in good hands, she started to ask questions about what had happened. "Jarod, who was that man that attacked me?" Jarod got up from the chair he was sitting in and answered, "Well, his name is Kyle." "How do you know his name?" Kelly in return asked. "I know his name because he is my brother. He is a little on the rough side, though. We both had a very disturbing childhood. While I try to forget about it and move on, he can't... Kelly, do you know whom Kyle was asking you about?" Kelly looked at the floor and then back up at Jarod, then to the flood again.  
  
"I'm not all too sure who he was talking about. I don't know a lot of people. I was never very popular, so I don't have any friends, and the only family I really have is my uncle." Kelly said while still staring at the floor. "What's your uncle's name?" Jarod asked, not sure if her answer was going to be of much help.  
  
"Oh, well I always called him uncle Willy, but his real name is William, William Raines." Jarod mouth dropped; the shear thought that Mr. Raines could care for another living being was unthinkable. "You're telling me that your uncle is Mr. Raines? Let me make sure we're talking about the same person here. Does your uncle work in a place in Blue Cove, Delaware, called The Center?" Jarod said with a still-open mouth. "Yeah, that's Uncle Willy, do you know him?" Kelly replied. Jarod, having a hard time swallowing the new information, now understood why Kyle wanted Kelly. Nobody knew where Mr. Raines lived. If he got that information out of Kelly, Kyle could easily find Mr. Raines while he was at home and where there were no sweepers to stop him.  
  
Jarod then proceeded to tell Kelly about his early years at The Center, but he left out the parts Mr. Raines fit into. He couldn't bring himself to tell her about how evil and sadistic Mr. Raines was. He was the only person she had in life and he didn't want to wreck that, even if it was Mr. Raines. All Jarod told her about Mr. Raines was that he worked at The Center and would occasionally run into Jarod.  
  
Kelly lay back down onto the couch. Her head still ached and her body was growing tired from sitting up. Jarod got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his bag. He dug around in it and then went and sat next to Kelly on the couch. He put his hand out and gave Kelly two aspirin. " Here, if this doesn't work, let me know and I'll give you something stronger." Jarod said. "You should get some more rest. Your body is too weak right now. I will change your bandages in a few hours." Jarod said while getting up and walking into the kitchen. He picked his cell phone up off the counter and walked out onto the front porch. _*_*_*_*_ _*_*_*_*_* 


End file.
